


Lockout

by InsaneTrollLogic



Series: Hockey!verse [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Psych, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: 2012-2013 NHL Lockout, Alternate Universe - Sports, Hockey, NHL AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected hockey!verse drabbles set during the 2012-2013 lockout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockout

**Author's Note:**

> The 2012-13 lockout went long enough for me to fic it. Which is horrible. Originally posted to LJ 12/11/2012.

Winnipeg  
 _Sherlock & John_  


  
  
“We’re going to Russia,” Sherlock announces the day the NHL first cancels games. “My dear brother Mycroft and Mr. Marcone appear to be in another one of their snits. Last time we lost a season. I don’t intend to be an entire year without decent competition.”  
  
John, who was in his customary staring match with Patrick Roy the skull as he waits for his tea to brew blinks, brain still not online. “I’m sorry, what?”  
  
“Russia. The KHL. It’s the only logical option in the face of a prolonged work stoppage.”  
  
“I don’t want to go to Russia,” John says. “Russia is colder then Winnipeg and the only thing I know how to say in Russian is Da and Niet.”  
  
“Your pronunciation is—”  
  
“Not the point, Sherlock! Why on Earth do you want to go to Russia?”  
  
“Mycroft and Marcone are nothing if not stubborn. My dear brother used me to trick him into a resolution last time, but I fear that this is a trick only viable once. I’ve located a flat in Russia. Central heating. Very posh.”  
  
“I’m not going to Russia, Sherlock.”  
  
(They go to Russia.)  
  
  


Toronto   
 _Eleven, Amy & Rory_  


  
  
“Waiting,” the Doctor moans looking at the skating rink in the TARDIS. “Are things always so slow like this? How can you stand it?”  
  
“I dunno,” Amy replies. “Mostly just being human I guess. We’re used to it.”   
  
“Horrid thing, time. We don’t have to abide by this, you know. We can just skip to the end, miss all the boring talky parts in the middle. Just a quick jaunt in the TARDIS and presto, no more lockout. Just hockey. And you miss hockey, don’t you?”  
  
“’Course I do. And so does Rory. We just want to see the season again.”  
  
“So let’s go! Quick hop to the Yelval Galaxy first though. You’ll love the planet Peroai. Nothing but ice as far as the eye can see. People skate everywhere, but they do so on their feet. Perfectly evolved for—”  
  
Amy kisses him on the cheek. “I’d love to leave, but I can’t. Rory’s a player rep. He’s got to be here. We’re trying to fix things. It’ll just be a little longer.”   
  
  


L.A.   
 _Shawn Spencer_  


  
  
“Finland,” Shawn declares. “I’m going to go play in Finland.”  
  
“You do remember the last international incident, right Shawn?” Gus says around a icy pop. “You’re not allowed outside the US or Canada and you’re definitely not playing in Finland.”  
  
“Is this about the Latvian World Juniors team, because I wrote an apology. Handwrote it even, I used my best glitter pen.”  
  
“You can’t go to Finland, Shawn.”  
  
Shawn’s face fell. “We’re in LA, right, there’s got to be an inline league somewhere right? We don’t do real ice. I can play without ice. I can totally make this work.”  
  
  


Chicago   
 _Harry Dresden_  


  
  
The ways are a gift from on high. There’s no other way to describe it. I don’t by rule trust in a higher power, but if I did, this would be the proof I touted. One little portal to the Nevernever and then I’m in Sweden. All the beasties swirling around Chicago and all the hockey still in Sweden.   
  
Of course it makes things a lot more hairy in terms of travel plans. Me and Murphy have to keep the fact that I’m still consulting on a need to know basis. Which was considerably more difficult after we go the dragon swooping in and imparting cryptic wisdom about how to end the lockout.  
  
  


Norfolk   
 _Merlin & Arthur_  


  
  
“This was supposed to be our year,” Arthur says.   
  
Merlin leans back, tracing an outline of the Phoenix logo in the air. They’d made it this far, the AHL, but right now there’s no higher option. “We’re still playing.”  
  
“But the top line’s all filled with people who have two way contracts. It was supposed to be us at the top this year, us getting a look in the NHL.”  
  
“At least we’re still playing. I don’t fancy relocating to Russia.”  
  
“There’s better hockey in KHL right now, Merlin. We can go to Russia. I’ve heard they pay you with great burlap sacks with dollar signs on them. We could…”  
  
“We could go to sleep and be ready for our game tomorrow?”  
  
“You could fix it with magic!” Arthur says, his voice getting louder in his excitement. “That must be what the dragon meant. Our great destiny.”  
  
Merlin pulls a pillow over his head to drown him out.   
  
  


Lawrence   
 _Sam & Dean_  


  
“No, no, no don’t use that”  
  
Too late. There’s a hockey stick sticking straight through the Behemoth. Dean’s stick. The same one he’d spent most of the morning crafting to perfection. Sam shrugs apologetically as the monster slumps down and then walks to the corpse and tugs it free.  
  
There’s a sloshing sound along with a gush of black blood. Sam sheepishly hands the stick to his brother. “Sorry.”  
  
“We’re supposed to meet up Andy and Ben for a workout today, I can’t use this.”  
  
“I said I was sorry.”  
  
“This shit’s expensive, and time consuming, Sam. And in case you haven’t realized we’ve missed a few paychecks.”  
  
Sam tries not to laugh. Too long on the rode with Dad had trained them both to live very sparsely. “I think you’ll be all right. It’s not like you don’t have a spare.”  
  
“Kill the monsters with your own stick, next time, Sam or I swear to God, I will pray to Cas and have him smite your ass. You know he would. He likes me more than you.”  
  
“Don’t you think that’s a misuse of resources?”  
  
Dean snorts. “Hey you think we might get our angel friends to pull some strings on this lockout. I mean they crashed the party once for an apocalypse. How about you say yes to Lucifer and I’ll say all right to Michael and the angel dicks get the season started up so they can play this out.”  
  
“There are several very obvious flaws with that plan, Dean.”  
  
Dean turns the stick over in his hand. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
“We’ll get some time in today,” Sam promises, but they both know it’s not the same.


End file.
